


Kiss Me Here

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Smutty, YJ, chesh roy, cheshroy, explicit - Freeform, jade x roy, red cat, redcat, romantic, roy x jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Jade and what they do behind closed doors. Bondage smut and aftercare fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Here

Roy stood in his boxers, black and freshly washed, in the kitchen as he tried to eat something. A sandwich was what he had put together, as it was pretty much all he ever had anymore. Not that he minded. Put literally anything between two slices of bread and it could become a sandwich.

Jade walked into the living room, dressed in a tank top and short pajama bottoms that exposed her thighs well. Roy glanced down at her legs, then back to his sandwich. 

“You look nice for a change,” Jade told him.

“Thanks,” he said dryly. It really wasn’t a compliment, but at least he knew that it was the truth. That was one of the things he loved about Jade; the fact that she was always so honest with him.

“Make yourself some tea,” she told him. Roy looked up at her, a bit confused. She only stood there looking at him, waiting for him to obey.

“Make myself some tea?” he repeated her question. He swallowed the bite of his sandwich he’d taken and then asked her, “Why?”

“Because,” she said, a wicked smile playing over her face. She set her hands on either side of the countertops, and leaned in close to him. He was looking into her eyes know, a deep dark brown that was nearly black. Dark and seductive, a bit deadly. Just like she herself.

“Because…?” Roy trailed off, waiting for her to finish what he had begun to say.

She pushed herself back up, standing erect. Spinning on her heel, she marched down the hallway that lead out of the living room, making sure that her feet could be heard stomping on the worse-for-wear wooden floors. 

“Just do it!” she shouted back at him.

Roy, noting the edge in her voice, did as she bid him. The wheels in his head were starting to turn, slowly, tiredly. He could already guess as to why she was asking him to make tea for himself. A little shiver of excitement ran through him, one that he barely noticed.

“Choose something nice for yourself,” he could hear Jade shouting from somewhere down the hall. Probably she was in one of the rooms, with the door only ajar, the way her voice sounded.

The small apartment they had together wasn’t very big, so it wasn’t like there were a lot of rooms that she could hide out in. If Roy had to guess, he’d say she was in their bedroom. Doing who-knows-what in there.

“How ‘bout chamomile?” he yelled back to her.

“Fine choice,” she yelled back in turn.

With a sigh, Roy pulled the box of tea off one of the crowded shelves, and pulled a small tea bag out of it. Then he began to microwave the water until it came to a boiling state. Pouring the scalding water over the teabag, there was nothing left to do but wait for it to be done brewing.

Roy stood cross-armed and leaning back against the counter, waiting for the minutes to be done while he stared down at the cup. Reaching behind him, he pulled his sandwich in front of him, and finished the meal.

Snap!

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the sharp sting slap at his hip. He whipped around, only to be met with the sight of Jade naked and holding a riding crop in her hand. There was a devilish smile on her face, and a playful motion to her body.

“Jade!” Roy said, obviously surprised.

Jade gave a few taps with the riding crop, letting the leather tip fall into the palm of her hand while she looked over his body. Her grin spread wider, and she lashed out the riding crop again, smacking Roy on the side of his hip once more.

“Jade!” Roy said again, this time out of pleasant surprise. The sting the crop had left on him was pleasant, and it seemed to snap him out of the melancholy daze he had been in for the past week.

The made the riding crop flick in the air, and then circled around to the kitchen, cornering him in. Roy let a smile stretch across his face, one as playful as Jade’s. He saw then that she wasn’t completely naked; she wore thigh high stockings, and nothing else. Black, sheer, with lacy tops. 

He would have taken the time to admire it, but he saw the flash of Jade about to snap the crop against him again. Roy hurriedly moved out of the way, and the crop made contact with the countertops.

“Haha,” he mocked, dodging around her.

Jade spun around to follow him, chasing him around the living room with the riding crop in her hand. Roy let himself be smacked with the riding crop a few times; on the hips, and the thighs, and his ass, but other times he simply ran around, daring Jade to chase him.

He jumped up on the couch cushions, a smile on his face and laughter on his lips, while Jade struck the crop against the curve of his ass once more.

“Ha! Got you!” she cried out, and jumped up onto the couch with him. Roy jumped down just as she did, and circled around the coffee table.

“Let’s see you do it again!” he told her. 

Jade rose to the challenge. She stepped down onto the floor once more, and darted around the short table to catch him. He ran away from her, circling the table. Jade moved to snap the crop at him from over the table, but Roy moved back. He taunted her once more, and Jade rushed at him.

Roy dodged each little whisk she gave with the crop, dancing around it. Until, with heavy breath, he stopped, and let Jade slap his ass once more. He cried out, nearly moaning, when Jade struck him. He let Jade smack him once or twice more, because the look on her face was so adorable, before pouncing on her.

They both fell down onto the floor, with a loud thunk. Jade was surprised, given by the widening of her eyes and the faltering of her smile, but then she didn’t care. Roy’s body was covering hers, kissing her along her neck and shoulders.

Jade gave a few more playful taps to his back, on the side near his spine, but not hard enough to do nothing more than make the muscles twitch underneath the skin.

When she heard Roy chuckle, she knew that tonight was going to be perfect.

Beneath the black of his boxers, she could feel Roy starting to harden as he kissed her. Jade let out a moan of her own, and gave another light smack to his ass with the crop she still held in her hand. The harder and thicker Roy got, the more her desire increased.

She could feel the bulge up against her, pressing in between her legs, hot and demanding. It was starting to throb, and Roy himself was starting to hum a little as she turned him on. More little taps to his body with the leather tip, then she let it drop out of her hand and down onto the floor.

She buried her hands within his bright red hair, twisting the outgrown locks within her fingers, massaging his scalp. His lips had moved down to caress her breasts, licking at them with his tongue and then kissing them with soft, silken lips. Using only her hand, she smacked him on the ass once more, making his entire body jump.

Jade put her fingers on his cheeks then, and moved his face up so that he looked at her. “Kiss me here,” she whispered to him, pointing to her lips. 

Roy obliged, and he moved his mouth upwards to kiss and nip at her lips, and slip his tongue past her barriers. Their tongues met in the middle, giving heated little licks at one another’s skin, before the kiss turned into something almost innocent.

When Roy moved his lips down to Jade’s neck once more, she didn’t protest. In fact, she loved it. The feeling of his soft, warm breath ghosting across the sides of her neck, making the sensitive nerves there tingle…it made her wild with lust. His tongue escaped from his mouth to lick at her pulse, trailing along the vein, before he moved down to her collarbone.

Jade almost couldn’t take it anymore.

And when Roy nipped at the hollow of her neck, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Her dominant attitude flaring up inside of her once more, she flipped them both over so that now she topped. Roy looked up at her with eyes that spoke of dirty, sinful things, and Roy only gave him her signature, wicked smile in return. Without breaking eye contact, she picked up the riding crop once more.

She didn’t smack it against his skin, but rather let the leather tip touch him softly, sliding it up and down his skin lovingly. The tip trailed across the muscles of his arm, across his shoulder, and came to rest on his neck. Putting it under his chin, she tilted Roy’s head up.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes,” Jade said.

Jade stood up off of him, and Roy ripped away his boxers, throwing them back onto the couch where they would be unmissed. Jade smiled, and reached down to help him up off of the ground.

He gladly accepted her hand.

He stood tall, erect and throbbing. Jade took a step back from him, patting the tip of the riding crop in her open palm once more. Roy merely stood there, hard as stone and waiting for Jade to make the first move. He watched as her eyes skimmed up and down his body. Jade walked around him, circling him, taking in every angle of his body.

Roy grunted with the riding crop made contact with his skin once more. It hit on his hip, and then seemingly licked around his body as Jade circled back to his front. The trail of the leather gliding across his skin made him hot, with little sparks of fire webbing across his nerves.

“I like what I see,” Jade said, and gently tapped the tip of the crop against the tip of his erection.

“As do I,” Roy replied with a smirk, taking in the sight of her body. The curves that he wanted so badly to run his hands along, the soft skin that he wanted to kiss and touch, the toned legs that he wanted to spread and spear himself into.

As he looked down between her legs, he noticed a thin black string protruded from heat. He knew immediately what it was; the kegal beads that she often times used. The way the beads shook and rattled inside of her, making her muscles clench with desire and grow wet with need; the way they almost instantly aroused her.

Out of everything in their tiny apartment, Jade valued her beads the most. Even more than the hand sewn blanket her mother had given her; more than the extensive sais and knives and daggers she had collected over the years. But then again, relics of the past didn’t mean that much to her.

“Come here,” Jade whispered, and made a come hither motion with her fingers.

Roy obeyed her gladly, and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body to his, and pressing his erection up against her pelvis, grinding it back and forth to relieve some of the ache he felt. 

Jade pointed to her neck. “Kiss me here,” she told him.

She felt him press his warm, wet lips up against her throat. where she was so sensitive and so vulnerable. A moan escaped her, making her neck vibrate softly with the release of her voice, and Roy felt his lips tingling with Jade’s increasing moans. He kissed, and licked, and sucked. 

More moans. He was doing well.

Jade’s hands came to rest on his arms, and he felt her give a small squeeze to his muscles. The handle of the riding crop pressed up against him as Jade touched him, and that made him excited just the same. He would have kissed at her neck forever if she had not stopped him. Taking his hair into her hands, she pulled his face away from her. Roy looked at her with curious eyes as he awaited her next words.

“Kiss me here,” Jade said, her hand underneath her breast, lifting it up so that he could take it into his mouth quicker.

Jade’s head tilted back and she released another moan into the air. The arousal within her was building, and the blood was rushing between her legs so much that her entire vulva was flushed a bright pink. The sight only turned on Roy more. He sucked harder at her skin, kissed harder, licked with longer strokes.

“Now kiss me here.” Jade held out her wrist.

Roy was gentle this time, letting his tongue slowly explore the curve of her wrist, the delicate veins that lay beneath the skin. The steady but quick pulse that was thrumming up against his lips with every kiss.

Jade rested the tongue of the riding crop against his thigh as he did so. Roy hummed in response. The delicate flicking of the leather against his skin was almost as soft as his own little licks and butterfly kisses against her wrist.

After all, the both knew how vulnerable a wrist was.

“Where should I kiss you now?” Roy asked her, his eyes giving her the same lustful glare that she had within. He took the tips of her fingers into his mouth, wrapping his lips around them. Letting them become wet enough to suggest what else he could be doing to other parts of her body.

Jade put her fingers back to her breasts. “Here,” she told him, and he leaned forward to do as she bid.

As he kissed at her breasts, he couldn’t help but position his cock between her legs, ready to plunge into her in a second’s notice. The tip became warmer and wetter as he nudged up against her entrance, feeling the desire coating her labia. Take me, the language of her body ready.

Not yet, read her eyes.

His one hand fondled the breast that was not in his mouth. That was not being peppered with butterfly kisses and hickies. As he rocked his body up against her, creating a friction between their skin, his cock was starting to slide into her. He gasped when he felt her muscles clench around him, but only around the first inch of so.

Fuck yes, his mind seemed to scream.

Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled the beads out of her body in a rush and rammed himself inside of her, making her moan and her slick walls constrict around him. He gave the first few thrusts, trying to get himself off as quickly as he could, before–

“I don’t believe I gave permission for that!” Jade shouted, and flipped them both over. 

She was on top of him now, but she let his cock stay inside of her. It felt good to have something thick to pulsate around. And the feel of his cock was better than the beads had been. Slowly, she moved back and forth over him, letting herself indulge, before getting off of him. 

His need was stronger than anything else then.

Jade brought the riding crop down on his thigh, and he yelped. Again and again, until bright marks showed on his thigh, a blazing color to match the rising heat. Roy gingerly touched the marks when Jade stilled the crop.

“I know what I did to deserve this,” Roy said slyly. He moved his hand to grip his cock, still slick from being inside of her. His fist squeezed around it, and slowly he slid the foreskin up the shaft.

Jade cracked the riding crop against his thigh again, right on the tender markings.

“I haven’t given permission for that, either,” she said. A smile came to her face, then disappeared as she held out her hands. “My beads,” she demanded, and Roy placed them in her hand.

She slid them back in effortlessly. She was already wet enough for them not to catch on her skin. Her fingers disappeared inside of herself as she settled them deep within her. When in place, she gave her hips and few thrusts to the sides, making the inner weights rattle.

Fuck, that feels good, Jade thought.

She slapped Roy’s other thigh then, and he cried out just as before. But he didn’t protest, didn’t tell her to stop. A smile was on his face, and he was clearly enjoying this. 

Give me a few more minutes, Jade thought, and I will have him groveling for more. That same wicked smile came to her face.

“Let’s get you tied up,” Jade said to him. Oddly soft and sweet. She held out her hand for him, and he grabbed it. She pulled him up to his feet, and his legs started shaking. She had to let him sling his arm around her to make it to their bedroom. 

She kicked the door open, which was always partly ajar, and let him collapse down onto the bed. His legs still shook from the weight he had put on them, but they were starting to calm once more. Jade looked him over. Setting the riding crop down on their bedside, she crawled up onto the mattress with him.

She let her clean hand brush a few stray hairs out of his face. “Roy,” she murmured, “look at me.” He did. Deep blue met her dark brown, and he released a sigh from deep inside of himself.

“You doing okay?” she asked earnestly.

Roy nodded. But that wasn’t enough. Roy knew she would want more confirmation. If she was going to be a dominant, that meant she had to give her submissive proper care.

“Roy,” she said again, softly, prodding.

“I’m okay,” he said. He made himself smile. “My legs are weak, but the rest of me is fine. I want to continue with this. One hundred percent. No doubts.” He shifted his head to look at the riding crop. “Smack me all you want,” he groaned, and clenched his cock once more.

Jade smirked, grabbed the riding crop, and gave him another smack on his thigh. “Don’t touch yourself. That’s my job,” she said. A small chuckle escaped her lips, and Roy laughed with her. She pressed her forehead to his, and she kissed him then, letting their tongues dance together.

“The rope?” Roy asked after a while.

“Don’t rush me,” Jade said back. Her hand slid up his chest, flicking at his peaked nipples as she looked down at him. “We have all day and all night. What’s the rush?”

Still, Jade left the bed and went to the closet, opening the horribly squeaky doors. Jade paused, trying to remember where she had left all that rope. A couple of drawers in the dresser were explored before she found. Black. Soft. Wound up neatly and ready to be used again.

It was another expensive item, but most things in their house were expensive. Even if the apartment was rundown and beat up and practically falling in on itself, it housed some rather rich stuff. The rope, for one. And all of Jade’s weapons. And all of Roy’s weapons. Some tech that may or may not have been stolen but was no doubt valuable.

The rope itself was made of woven hemp. It was soft, and didn’t scrape Roy’s ankles when she bound the rope against them, tying him up and binding him to the foot of the bed. She stopped then, pondering. Having him spread out like a starfish seemed too common, too boring…

She undid the knots.

“Jade, really, I’m fine!” Roy said. “I want you to tie me up!”

Jade smacked the bottom of his foot, and he let out a groan. She wanted him not to shout, to be silent for the meantime, and she got what she wanted. Roy closed his mouth, opened his eyes, and looked at her with a clear longing for more written into the irises.

Jade smirked and smack him again, making him groan again. He rolled his hips on the mattress beneath him, getting into a more comfortable position.

Jade still held the soft rope in her hands, pondering on what to do with it. How she wanted to tie him up exactly. What she wanted him to look like. She thought it over for a while, mulling it over while she played with Roy’s feet. She gave hits both hard and soft to his soles, and then slid her nails delicately along the tops, all the way to the nails. 

Soft little groans and grunts escaped him as Jade played with him, her fingers dipping in between his toes, and spreading them out. She let her thumb press hard into his arch, rolling it in circles, massaging the tension out of his feet. Part of her wished she were getting the foot massage instead, but considering what she was about to put him through, she could live with being the giver.

Finally, the final pieces clicked together in her mind, as she thought up the right way to tie up Roy. For this special occasion at least. Dropping his feet down onto the bed, she stood up and picked up the rope in her hands.

Roy’s eyes widened as he saw the rope in her hands once more. His heart was pounding, and a wide smile was stretched across his face. Endorphins were rushing through him, and his cock jumped a bit as he saw her unwinding it. Already the precum was starting to bead out on the slit of the head, and he did nothing to stop it.

Jade unwound the rope slowly, taking her sweet time with every inch of the bindings. 

Roy’s eagerness was growing by the second. He wished that Jade would just take him now; tie him up, make his skin raw and red, and pound down onto his body until his hips hurt and his legs shook. And then deny him, again and again, until he couldn’t wait for her permission and came on her.

His eyes closed as he let himself indulge in his fantasies.

He ached to touch himself once more. 

“Put your hands together,” Jade told him, as if reading his mind. It wasn’t that hard to figure out; his hands had been rubbing up and down his abs and along his hips while he daydreamed, wishing for his punishment and release.

Roy put his hands together, out in front of him like she requested. The rope was wound along his wrists first, tight enough to restrict movement but not blood flow, and then wound up his arms, stopping just shy of his elbows. 

“How’s that?” Jade asked him, binding the final knot in place.

Roy shook his head, yes. “It’s good,” he told her.

He gave a couple of test flexes, to see how much pain he would be in for if he struggled and squirmed too much. Hardly any at all; Jade didn’t often cause him pain, believe it or not. When she tied him up, she let him be comfortable. He could be roped from head to foot, and she would still make sure that the ropes were soft enough, and that the constriction was loose enough.

“Put your legs together,” Jade said next, and Roy rushed to do as she said.

He clasped his legs together, and Jade looped the soft, hemp rope around him. Starting with the ankles first, and then working her way up to his knees, and then up to his lower thighs. She stopped there, binding a final knot in place behind him, where only she could undo it. 

Jade stood away from him, looking down at her handiwork. She asked him again all the usual questions, about his comfort and consent. He said yes to everything, that he wanted to continue. Jade still admired her rope work, proud of herself for binding him up so beautifully, so expertly.

Then, it was time to begin.

“Roy,” she said softly, sweetly, her voice only a whisper. She leaned in to him, her lips brushing against his ear. Shivers ran up and down Roy’s spine as he heard his name, falling from her lips so lovingly. She pressed a few kisses to his neck, arousing him even more.

“Roy,” she breathed again, touching his cock. It quivered with her touch, her fingertips running down the underside of the shaft teasingly. He rolled his hips again, not to relive the ache but to make it greater.

One small squeeze, and her hand flew away from him.

Roy reopened his eyes in time to see Jade swinging a single leg over his body, straddling him. He knew what she wanted, and the desire shone in his eyes. And there was the smirk; the smirk that Jade read as, ‘Now we play my game.’

Jade didn’t care, couldn’t care. She brought her body forward once more, until she sat on his face. Gently, she lowered herself down onto his waiting tongue, and he gave broad licks all the way up her labia. Jade released wild, careless moans as Roy’s tongue lapped her up, sliding around her, flicking across her clit.

He only toyed with her for a minute or so, before he began to focus on one thing and one thing only: her clit. He rolled his tongue all around the sensitive bud, along the outer rim of her clit, flicking back and forth until Jade was calling out his name, begging him for more.

Yes, begging. Roy kept smirking, the thought clear in his mind: ‘No one gets you off like I do.’

Her hand came down to brush through his coppery locks, and scratch at his scalp. Roy delighted in the small pain it gave him, and delighted even more in the tender caresses she rubbed along his hair. She pet him, sweetly and roughly, intermixing the two. 

The minutes flew on by, and Jade felt herself nearing her climax. Her first one, and maybe her last one for the night. But who knew what this night would bring…?

Certainly not her.

As she neared climax, growing evermore closer, she thought over her options in the back of her mind. Should she come right now, and ride Roy’s mouth and tongue until the last waves of aftershocks rid themselves from her body? Or should she climb off of him now, aroused without release, to prolong her need along with his?

She decided on the latter, and lifted her body away from his darting tongue. He looked up at her, the smirk fading away. She’d had her fun, and now it was time for his. His smile turned to nervous anticipation and eager need as she swung her leg over him once more, taking a place by his side again.

She lounged out on the bed, supported up by her hand, as she regarded his cock. Erect and wet with precum. Leaning forward, she blew on it slightly to make it jump. Her eyes shone with a lust so deep and dark it seemed to come from something that had been hidden away within her for eras.

Roy watched intently as Jade leaned forward, and her tongue escaped from her mouth. A timid lick up the underside of his shaft once more, since it laid erect against his stomach, the head almost making it to his navel. 

He sucked in breath when he felt her give a second lick to his cock.

With the third lick, strange sounds were coming out of him, like squeals mixed with groans mixed with gasping moans. Jade chuckled at the weird sounds he was making, and Roy couldn’t care less. Not with this agonizingly delicious torture that Jade was inflicting upon him.

He moved his bound hands down to intertwine his fingers with her hair, a riot of jet black that was smooth as it slid along his fingers. Jade seemed to enjoy him brushing through her hair as she gave him lick after lick, so he continued to do it.

Until she caught his wrist in the air, stopping him altogether.

The licks and kisses stopped there, too. She leaned back up, sitting erect before him, on his right side. Dark, dangerous eyes flashing at him, sharp with their intent. Roy swallowed, but what happened next was soft.

She kissed him on his chest. Right over where his heart was supposed to be. She could feel it beating up against her lips as she pressed her kisses up against his chest. It wasn’t slow, but it was a steady, even pace. At least it was not racing. That was a good sign. She let her fingers press against his neck as she licked his nipple, twirling it around the same way he had twirled her clit.

About ten beats over a normal resting heart rate.

He was safe and healthy. Perfect for continuing on. She reached for the riding crop after she had made love to his lips, kissing him delicately, pushing every ounce of passion she had into him, trying to make him breathe the lust that she felt. The desire that she felt for him, the need and lust and even…love.

“Turn onto your side,” she said. Roy thought that she might have asked it, as a question instead of a demand, but he did as she had either said or asked immediately. He rolled onto his side, making sure that he was facing her still. 

Jade brought the crop down on his hip, and he rolled his hips again. And again. And again. It felt good, the stinging burn that resonated through his nerves. When he felt that he could take no more, Jade delivered the final snap, and that was that.

The riding crop dropped to the floor again, and she crawled up onto him. Straddling his chest like she had done right before Roy had licked her clean and nearly brought her to climax. Now, she was ready to finish it. Make herself scream and moan and shout his name as she rode out her orgasm.

But, no, she really didn’t want to do that just yet.

“Touch yourself,” Jade commanded.

Roy obeyed. With his tied arms, he reached his hands down to grab his cock between the two of them, and slowly slide the skin up and down. The most heavenly feeling emerged as he touched himself, finally able to do what he had wanted to do ever since Jade had first kissed him that night.

His eyes fluttered closed and his head leaned back against the pillow, with his lips parted. The strange sounds had gone, and now only pure moans escaped him. His back started to arch, leveling up to Jade. She rocked her body back and forth, making the beads inside of her shake. The inner weights bounced around the more she moved, and she ground her lips up against his skin more.

Roy tried to keep his pace slow and steady, letting himself come at a gradual pace. But it was difficult, especially when every part of his body screamed for him to move faster, demand that it be relived right then and there.

It was made even more difficult when Jade crawled off of him to watch him. Her eyes were focused in between his legs, where his hands wrapped around his cock and he rolled his hips in time with his hands. His legs, tied together, curled up beneath him, making his back arch even more. Shaking, every part of him was shaking.

“Stop,” Jade said, watching as he obeyed. His hands stayed wrapped around himself, though. Not wanting to relive the pressure, even if he stopped moving.

Jade only said that to see if he would obey. Now that he had stilled, she wanted to see how long he could last. How long it would be before sweat beaded on his forehead and he started pumping away his tension without her permission. She watched him fidget, loving the way the tension affected him. It aroused her far more than she cared to admit.

“Go on,” she said at last, when she thought that he’d had enough.

Relieved beyond words, Roy picked up the pace once more. His hands were now rapid, furious over his cock. He arched his back, tightened his grip, running the skin up and down himself so quickly it looked like a blur more than actual motion. Faster, he went.

Before Jade said…

“Stop.”

With an agonized groan, he forced his hands to still once more. But the temptation was so strong, the pressure so grand. Jade pulled his hands away from his cock, making it so that he couldn’t touch himself. Roy wrapped his hands around the rungs of the headboard, gripping tight onto them, so that he couldn’t pull them away as easily. His knuckles turned white with his grip, and the muscles in his arms tensed with the strain, making them more apparent.

Jade ran her fingers along the muscles in his arms, admiring them. She stroked them, wanting to feel the stress, the tension. In her mind, she was picturing his strength, wanting to fantasize about it. Amongst other things.

Her tongue darted out, running along his bicep. 

Roy moaned as she did so, unable to hold back. He needed relief. Relief from the throbbing ache between his legs. Needed an orgasm to relieve all the arousal that had built up in his body and had, so far, refused to be acknowledged.

Jade kissed his arms, squeezing his muscles.

A purr escaped her.

Reaching between her legs, she pulled the kegal beads from her body, and set them down on the nightstand. She would clean them later, but only after she had gotten what she wanted. Her muscles were now free, with nothing to pulsate and clench down on. No free roaming weights to tease and tantalize her; she longed to feel something fill her. A great pressure that build, gave her something to squeeze down on. 

Her walls constricted as she kissed Roy, moving from his muscles to his lips, drawing out each and every kiss until neither of them could take it anymore.

Jade kneeled on the bed, and swung her leg over Roy’s body for the umpteenth time that night. She positioned himself over him carefully, and moved his cock along her labia; one final moment of apprehension before she fell down on him, spearing herself with his body.

Her walls closed around him immediately. The pressure build within her, and that only made her clench harder. It felt good to have something inside of her once more; something to ride while she got herself off.

She began a slow grind against Roy’s body, moving herself back and forth across his body.

Her musk spread on him, coating his skin with her desire, her scent. Jade was soaking wet, and taking her was easy. She purred once more as she ground herself up against him. When her fingers dipped down to stroke and rub her clit, her purr grew to a groan.

“Fuck,” she hissed, unable to control the words that now slipped across her tongue and made it into the open air.

“Fuck me,” Roy hissed back. His grip tightened on the rungs as Jade rocked back and forth on his body. It was nice, to finally be able to address his need that had grown within him, but it was too slow to get him off.

Meanwhile, Jade’s fingers were fast, stroking her clit at a speed that only made her hand a blur in his vision. If only she rode his cock the way she was riding her fingers. 

Daringly, he thrust up inside of her, making her yell out in surprise. She hadn’t given him permission to move, and for a second Roy thought that he would pay for it with another smack to his ass or hip. But Jade only looked at him with her dark, dangerous eyes.

I like that, her eyes seemed to say. Do it again.

Bolder still, Roy repeated his moves. He thrust hard and fast, arching his back, raising his hips, pistoning himself in and out of Jade. She loved it. Loved it in a way that she would never admit, but the look on her face was all the confession Roy needed.

Roy squeezed his eyes closed as he got nearer to climax.

The way he had been teased and toyed, it was a wonder that he hadn’t come the second she had taken him inside of her. That he hadn’t come when she had clenched her walls around him, or slid herself back and forth across his body. Only just now he felt himself starting to rise towards his peak, and it felt far too good to stop.

Jade smacked him on his hip, and Roy jumped, gasping out.

“Faster,” she demanded.

Roy obliged, moving his body as fast as he could. It was easy, considering the orgasmic waves that were rippling through his nerves. 

“Harder,” she said next, with another smack to his skin.

Even though Roy had expected as much, he still gasped and jumped when her hand struck his hip. He did as she asked, trying to fuck her as hard as he could, as roughly as she could take it. 

Jade moaned and groaned. Nothing could hurt her; she was far too wet, and her muscles had expanded with her arousal. The hardest he could give to her didn’t make her starry-eyed or weak-kneed or gasping for breath as her sense of self was stolen from her.

But it did leave her growling his name, with her nails sinking into his skin.

She lowered her head down to his neck, and let her teeth nip at his throat. Roy didn’t even tense. Only thrust deeper; moaned at her display of dominance. He was far too gone in the throes of passion to notice any pain that she might have inflicted on him, intentional or otherwise.

She kissed and bit at his neck in turns, occasionally switching sides before sitting erect once more. Roy opened his eyes to watch the bounce of her breasts as she rode him. His pupils were locked on the sight, loving every little bounce they gave with his thrusts and her jumps. 

If she had given him permission, he would have leaned forward and kissed them.

But she hadn’t; he squeezed the rungs as a reminder to himself not to touch her. Not with his hands. Not until she demanded that he put his hands on her, or demand that he let go. 

From her breasts, down the flat plane of her stomach, to between their legs. He could see bright pink on a blur, and the gleam of wetness. He could see Jade’s sex wet and raw with the things she was doing to him, and then…

He came. 

He hadn’t meant to, but he did anyway. The sight was just far too arousing. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, and let a roar escape his throat, torn from the depths of his soul, and let it fill their bedroom as he let his seed escape from his body and his orgasm rock him to the core.

His reward for such defiance was Jade’s hand around his throat, and a disapproving stare when he opened his eyes.

“You came without my permission,” she told him.

Between her legs, her fingers had stilled. Roy let his eyes lingered there only for a moment before looking up into her face. There was something sexy about her anger, her frustration, and Roy felt that he might have been able to climax again with the dangerous glare Jade was giving him.

“I’m sorry,” he panted out.

“You better be,” she said, and removed her hand from his throat.

She had been squeezing the sides of his neck, cutting only the blood flow only slightly, so that when she released her grip, he felt another form of relief wash over him. His eyes fluttered and his skin tingled.

Jade began pounding down on him again, making him groan with every thrust she gave onto his body.

Roy’s grip wasn’t tight anymore; no white-knuckled, vice-like, death grip onto the rungs. His need had been relieved, and now it was Jade’s turn to seek her release. She bounced on him fast, grinding herself against her body as her fingers stroked her clit for all she was worth.

Jade quickened, faster and faster, until she felt the first waves of orgasm overtake her. She quickened her hands to a pace she didn’t think was possible, and the orgasm deepened as she carried it on. It grew within her, deepening, radiating from her clit outward to the rest of her. Along her legs, where they trembled, and up her spine as her back arched.

Then the orgasm peaked. 

Her fingers stopped, and she was forced to pull her hand away from her as the highest point of her orgasm claimed her body for its own.

Seconds passed as she stayed like that, completely still, unable to function with such a powerful release gripping her body and removing every little bit of stress and tension and need from within her.

The aftershocks came after that. Jade flicked her fingers across her clit again, trying to lengthen them. She was only able to flick them only so much, before her entire body spasmed and moans were torn from her throat. After another few seconds, the last of the aftershocks subsided, and she came one final grind across Roy’s cock to savor the last of the most heavenly, delicious feeling that had coursed through her body.

Jade sat still on him for a long while, trying to recover herself.

Roy’s body lay limp beneath her. He had spent himself far too much this night, and he didn’t think he’d have the energy or the ability to even walk tomorrow. As the endorphins wore off, he could feel the ache in his muscles where she had smacked him with the riding crop, and the mild sting where her nails and teeth had bitten into him.

After a long moment that had seemed never-ending, suspended in time, Jade rolled off of him. She lay side-by-side with him on their bed, breathing deep, muscles still shaking. Roy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were closed and her entire body was flushed with a post-orgasm glow. Even her scent was desirable. She smelled like sex and pleasure and released. She smelled like faint perfume and hot water and brewed tea. She was positively glowing and Roy thought that never again would he see such a sight before him.

If he could have captured this moment, just as it was, and kept it forever and ever, he would have. His eyes closed again. 

He realized that he didn’t have to keep gripping the rungs of the bed, so he lowered his hands down to his stomach. The joints in his arms seemed to scream with the sudden movement, and his muscles were sore. He grit his teeth, slightly grimacing, as he let them come down and rest on his stomach. 

Jade, even with the state of mind and body that she was in, became aware of his pains. She let herself linger on the mattress, though. Savoring the afterglow. It was warm and tingling, like a bright candle within the dark of the night. She breathed deep the air all around her, filling herself up with the sweet refreshment that fueled her dreams and fantasies. 

Eventually, that mental candle began to waver.

Opening her eyes and turning her head, she surveyed Roy. His face didn’t show any sign of pain anymore, but she knew better. Him, out of everyone, was good at hiding any pains or weaknesses he had. It was part of the job, she knew. But she could still read it in him.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she left their bedroom, quickly making her way down the hall. The tea had cooled, and she had to warm it up some more before bringing it to him. Setting it on the nightstand, on her side of the bed instead of his, she started to undo his bindings.

It took a minute for each knot to come undone, but Roy was out of his confines soon enough.

He stretched languidly, savoring the free feeling that came rushing back to him, now that the rope was gone. Jade rolled it back up into a manageable coil then stored it back away.

“How are you feeling?” she asked him, a sweet smile on her face. One that was calm and forgiving. Caring.

“I’m good,” he said, but his voice betrayed him. It wavered slightly.

Jade reached behind her to the steaming mug of tea behind her, and placed it in Roy’s hands, making him wrap his fingers around it. It warmed him, soothed him. And when he sipped it, it felt good flowing down his throat and settling in his stomach.

He didn’t notice when Jade’s hand touched him until the shock of sudden cold make him shudder. Soothing aloe vera was being rubbed into his skin. Jade let the lotion skin deep into his skin before applying more, massaging it into any and every place that might have hurt.

Roy sipped the tea slowly. Every so often, he winced when she rubbed the lotion onto him. It was especially painful near his ass and hips, where he’d taken the most abuse. But she was gentle, careful, considerate of his pains. Feather-light, gossamer touches applied the lotion over him, thick with aloe vera and healing properties.

“How are you feeling now?” she asked him. Her voice was calm and quiet. It put him at ease.

“Better,” Roy replied honestly, a genuine smile breaking across his face.

Jade returned his smile, and brought her hand up to his cheek. She placed it gingerly upon him, and he thumb stroked across his flesh. There was something in his eyes that made Jade’s heart swell and then melt within her. Trust? Perhaps. Either way, whatever it was, she wanted that look to last within his eyes forever. For him always to look at her like that.

“I love you,” Roy told her, and she glanced quickly down. There was the swelling of her heart again, the way he could make it flutter when he said things like that. Normally, things like this didn’t get to her. But Roy was different; he was the exception.

“I love you too,” she replied, almost shyly.

With her hand still resting on his cheek, she leaned forward and kissed him, softly and sweetly. A stark contrast from the harsh kisses they had exchanged just a few short minutes ago. It was delicate, and it meant so much more now that the desire had passed.

“You felt amazing,” Roy added, when the kiss had broken.

“As did you,” Jade replied. She meant it honestly. 

“Drink some more,” she goaded him, looking down at the mug in his hand and tapping her nails against it. Roy did as she bid, and sipped more of the tea. It calmed him down, soothed him. Plus it was sweet, like nectar on his lips.

Eventually, Jade wrapped a blanket around him. It was fluffy and soft to the touch. Roy gripped it tightly, bundling himself up in it as he gripped it tightly. He cocooned himself inside of it, relishing in the safe, warm feeling it provided.

“How are you feeling?” Jade asked for a third time.

Roy nodded. “Good. I’m feeling very, very good.”

“How are your pain levels?” Jade asked after that. She stroked a hand through his hair. Roy closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, loving the feeling of it on his head. “Roy?”

“Pretty low,” he replied.

“Pretty low?” Jade repeated, and pursed her lips. She thought things over, surmising whether or not he would be able to walk tomorrow. Whether or not people would be able to know what the two of them had been doing that night. She looked down at his blanketed body, and the worry from her eyes disappeared.

He’d be fine.

He’d been fine all those other times. Why should now be any different?

“This tea is nice,” Roy mumbled right before he swigged the last of it down. Jade took the cup from his hand and set it on the nightstand.

Kissing him on the forehead, she let his head rest up against her breast. He cuddled up next to her, relaxing against her, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to her. Roy let out a sigh, nestling even closer to her. Through the blanket, he felt Jade’s caressing hands move against him, brushing the soft blanket against his still-trying-to-be-soothed skin. It felt nice, and a smile crossed his face.

A minute of silence passed between them before Jade moved one of her hands from him, reaching for her phone without disturbing him. 

Roy opened his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

What they always did after particularly rough sex. What always helped them calm down and feel normal again. To drive any lasting thoughts or feelings from their mind that might linger and poison them. Made them stuck in their mindset of sadism and masochism. 

Jade clicked on the screen, clicked for the keyboard, and typed the words in.

The videos came up almost instantly. The bright screen filled with an image of kittens laying across a bed, purring and giving off soft mewls that were almost meows. A single gray kitten attempted to open their eyes, and started crawling along the bedsheet, attempting to walk on their tiny little legs.

Broad smiles stretched across the lovers faces as they watched.

“So cute,” Roy mumbled. 

Jade clutched Roy tighter, then pulled the bedsheets over her legs, a chill starting to send shivers down her body.

“Hey, where’s that video of that black and white cat playing with the balloon? And making all those really weird, cute sounds while batting it around? You know the one I’m talking about?” Roy asked her.

“I do,” Jade responded.

“Play that one, would you?” Roy asked her. Jade smirked, giving his arm a tight squeeze. Her fingernails couldn’t sink past the barrier of the blanket, but the message came across quite clear. Roy hummed in his bliss, and swiveled his head around to press a kiss to Jade’s lips.

“Sure,” Jade said, after the kiss ended. She tapped on the screen, searching for the video he’d asked for. “You’re the boss.”


End file.
